The production of prefabricated molded articles of concrete or other self-hardening moldable material is well-known in the art and a method and apparatus for producing the same is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,996.
There have been problems, however, in the production of prefabricated articles for building construction purposes. In particular, the installation cost of the plants involved in prefabrication techniques and further, the costs of shipping such products has had the result that these products have not been as widely used in the construction industry as they might otherwise be used, even though the on site construction costs of erecting a building from such materials may be substantially reduced from those of conventional construction technology.
The applicant in this invention has developed new techniques for constructing plants for the production of prefabricated concrete products which due to their mobility, may be erected on or close to the site to reduce the cost of production and shipping to an extent which has not heretofore been possible.
In conjunction with this development, Applicant has further developed new techniques in the manufacture of prefabricated modules for the construction of buildings, including novel structural units, namely wall and floor panels, and a method for erecting the same which are unique and not suggested by the prior art.
The features and advantages of the invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.